


Wander

by kate882, luckypen



Series: Aokuro Week 2016 [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, AoKuro Week 2016, Day 6, Knight!Aomine, M/M, Prince!Tetsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckypen/pseuds/luckypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curious prince means trouble for a dedicated knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wander

Prince Kuroko Tetsuya was curious by nature. He spent a lot of his time in the library to learn about the world until he could see it for himself. As he got older though, he started to realize that he wasn’t going to be allowed to do that. 

The king and queen of the land had not been able to bear any more children, leaving him the sole air to the throne. This meant that everyone was paranoid about something happening to him. The outside world was deemed dangerous and he was to stay inside the relative safety of the castle walls.

By the time he was seventeen, he’d had enough. Despite such a high ranking of power, the prince had a very low presence, which he used to sneak out of the castle. He was supposed to rule over this kingdom one day, and he knew only what he had read about it. It seemed a ridiculous concept to him. So, he decided he was going to explore.

* * *

“Has anyone seen the prince? I’ve checked all over the library, but I can’t find him anywhere.” A maid was saying a few hours later inside of the castle. “He’s supposed to be attending a meeting with the king and queen today.”

Everyone spread out to find him, but he was nowhere to be seen, and soon the staff of the castle was in a panic.

“Um.” Aomine was watching the chaos with a few other knights who had just come in from training. “Shouldn’t someone check the town? What if the prince left the castle?” he asked one of his superiors, who was dividing the present knights into different areas of the castles to join the search.

“He’s not allowed outside of the castle. He knows that.” Akashi replied, and then narrowed his eyes. “On second thought, yes. You and your group are now in charge of searching the town. Please go as quickly as possible.”

The icy expression on Akashi’s face alone was enough to send the knights running. Aomine had learned from experience that that look was bad news. He turned to his patrol group and assigned them their own sections of town before heading off into his own area. Chasing after the prince was an interesting twist to his day.

* * *

Kuroko had been weaving in and out of different shops when he noticed one of the knights walking around. He decided that he didn’t want to go back yet, certainly not with a knight who would be able to say where he had found Kuroko, so he weaved his way into a group of people walking down the street to try and blend in amongst them.

Aomine had glimpsed a shock of blue hair out of the corner of his eye, but it disappeared when he turned toward it. After noticing a knight from his patrol group in that area, he understood why. Ducking into a shop quickly, he counted out some change for a large cloak to cover his uniform. The large cloth covered the royal crest on his uniform and the chain mail that covered his torso, leaving his sturdy pants and boots uncovered. Luckily, they blended in with the nondescript clothing of the working class of the kingdom. Ducking back out of the store, he swept his gaze over the crowd, but couldn’t find the blue he’d glimpsed earlier. He sighed and followed the direction the crowd moved in, casting his eyes out in search of the prince, but following the flow of traffic.

Kuroko had been managing to avoid the knights for a while now, but he noticed one coming closer to the crowd he was in, and moved to try and hide behind a tall tan man with dark blue hair.

Aomine was startled by the man who suddenly shifted behind him and followed him as he continued walking. When he turned, he noticed the light blue hair and grinned down at the prince he’d been searching for. “You know, your highness, it isn’t much of a search if you hunt me down yourself,” he teased.

Kuroko’s eyes widened, and he considered the idea of running, but if this was one of the knights, it wouldn’t work. And upon further inspection, he could catch a small glimpse of the chainmail that the cloak was hiding. “I didn’t think people would be searching quite so soon.” He’d just figured that the knights were patrolling the town to keep it safe, not to look for him.

Reaching out a hand to gently grab the prince’s arm so he couldn’t run, Aomine’s grin lessened a fraction to convey his seriousness. “When the prince disappears, it’s a bit of an urgent matter. We would have sent more people out sooner, had our men not been scheduled for our training’s ending to coincide with your little… ‘outing’.” He looked the prince over and determined him to be well. “Please allow me to escort you back to the castle. It’s my understanding the king and queen require you for a meeting.”

Kuroko’s shoulders slumped. He’d been enjoying his time out here, and he’d thought that since people had such trouble noticing him it would take longer to realize he wasn’t in the castle. “What are the chances of me convincing you to pretend you didn’t see me here?” Kuroko asked halfheartedly.

Aomine had notice the prince’s disappointment, but the entire castle was practically setting itself on fire in its panic. He pushed down his guilt and responded, “About the same as the chance of Captain Akashi becoming the court jester.”

Kuroko’s lips twitched slightly at the mental image. “Alright. We should probably go then... I apologize, I don’t believe I know your name.”

Aomine bowed slightly, mindful of the crowd around him and input, “Sir Aomine at your service.” He removed his hand from the prince’s arm and nodded in the direction of the castle. “Would you like me to lead the way, your highness?” He spoke the title at a whisper so as not to draw attention.

“Just Kuroko is fine, Aomine-san.”

“Are you sure, your high--” At the look from Kuroko, Aomine amended his question, “Kuroko?”

“I am sure. If I am calling you by name, you should be allowed to do the same to me.” Kuroko responded, starting to walk in the direction of the castle.

Aomine kept pace with Kuroko and asked, “But if you insist that  _ I _ drop honorifics, ‘Aomine-san’ is too formal.” His easy smile returned.

“I insisted that you drop the ‘your highness’; you may choose if you wish to use honorifics or not, but considering you didn’t use them when talking about Akashi-kun, I simply assumed that you did not prefer to use them.” Kuroko replied.

Remembering his captain, Aomine seemed to blanche a bit. “Oh  _ shit _ . Um… Kuroko, Akashi would have my hide--or head--if I didn’t call you ‘your highness’.”

Kuroko looked a little startled by the language. People didn’t often talk that way in his presence. But he didn’t comment on it. He lifted his head slightly and said loftily, “Akashi-kun can do no such thing, because I have given you my permission to call me that. And besides, he would have no room to complain considering the fact that he calls me Tetsuya.”  

Aomine really appreciated Kuroko’s confidence, but was still very visibly concerned. Akashi would certainly have to obey Kuroko--when he was there to enforce whatever whims he had. But privately? Aomine laughed nervously. “I, uh, appreciate that, your… Kuroko.” He would have to work on that. “But could we maybe keep this a secret between us instead?”

Kuroko’s lips turned down in a frown, but he nodded anyway. “I suppose. Although, Akashi-kun isn’t as scary as you seem to think he is.”

Aomine highly doubted that. He’d seen the man set whole platoons shaking in their boots with just a  _ look _ . Kuroko was right. He wasn’t scary, the man was  _ terrifying _ . “I suppose I’ll have to take your word for that,” he said.

“How long have people known I’ve been missing?” Kuroko asked, looking up at Aomine curiously. They were nearing the castle, and he could already imagine the lecture he would be sitting through when he was brought in.

Recalling the chaos of the castle, the knight shrugged a shoulder. “Not too long, I suppose, considering they hadn’t sent up a flare or emergency smoke signals or anything. I’d just come in from training with my troop and seen the bustle of servants searching for you.” He remembered one particular maid who had bowled over two other servants in her mad dash for the hallway. “You really know how to cause a scene.”

If it was just the servants searching for him then maybe he would only have to hear a lecture from Akashi instead of his parents. Akashi would probably want to keep the news of him disappearing from them for as long as possible to keep from getting in trouble with the king and queen himself. “I assure you that wasn’t the goal. I just wanted to see what was outside of the castle.”

“Maybe you should choose a day you don’t have an important meeting then. And bring an escort.”

“I wasn’t informed that I had a meeting. The staff forgets about me a lot. It’s rather inconvenient for when I’m supposed to be doing things.” Kuroko said. “As for an escort, I’m not really allowed to leave the castle at all, so that would not go over well.”

They’d almost reached the castle and Aomine removed his cloak, draping it over an arm. “Well, I’m sorry about that. But if you ever need a change of scenery, you could drop by the barracks,” Aomine offered. “They’re outside, at least.” He waved at Akashi as they approached the entrance.

Kuroko opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Akashi storming up to him and grabbing him by his ear. “Just where have  _ you _ been?” He was already asking as he dragged a protesting Kuroko inside. “Do you know how much trouble I would have been in if Daiki hadn’t found you? You should thank him later, because he is the reason that I’m not killing you myself to show you what an assassin would do. You know, those people who are outside of the castle, and the  _ exact reason  _ that you are not allowed to wander around town?”  

Aomine watched wide eyed as Akashi forcibly towed the squirming prince inside. “Um, good luck, your highness,” he called out, dumbly. He shrank back at the force of Akashi’s glare before fleeing in the direction of the training grounds. He’d best find something to do before Akashi decided something for him.

* * *

A week later found the prince gone again. “Daiki. You seemed to have luck finding Tetsuya last time. Do it again,” Akashi commanded, walking out onto the training field and sending a glare at the knight that Aomine had been sparring against to make him lower his weapon.

“Hah?!” Aomine complained. “What am I, his keeper?”

“Because he’s been asking to see you this week. Apparently you invited him to come around here. And you were the one who found him last time. Now, are you going to question me again, or are you going to go find him?” Akashi turned his cold glare on Aomine.

Aomine grumbled, but complied, tossing his sword to Kise. “Tch. I was beating Kise’s ass anyway.”

“Not a hard feat at all, and certainly not worth bragging about,” Akashi commented.

“Akashicchi!” Kise protested, but shut up at the look Akashi was giving him.

* * *

Aomine sidled up to Kuroko who was looking into a bakery window. “You want something? I brought some coins.” Aomine had changed out of his uniform into a simple white shirt and plain trousers and boots this time.

Kuroko looked up at Aomine in surprise. “I’ve only been gone an hour,” he said. He’d known that Akashi was keeping an eye on him after last week--he’d been kept so busy that he’d hardly even had time to sleep--but he had expected at least a little bit more time.

Aomine smiled a bit before walking into the bakery. “I know. That’s why I asked if you wanted anything.”

Kuroko trailed in after him. “Um, that one, if that’s okay,” he requested, pointing at one of the vanilla pastries.

After handing the baker the indicated amount and passing Kuroko the pastry, Aomine led them back outside and commented, “At least you chose a free day this time.” He remembered the rage on Akashi’s face when he’d come for Aomine. “Doesn’t mean much to Akashi though.”

Kuroko rubbed his ear unconsciously at the mention of Akashi, remembering the way he’d been dragged into the castle last time. “Maybe you could tell him you found me inside the castle?” Kuroko suggested before taking a bite of the pastry. His eyes lit up and he looked at Aomine in awe. “This is really good.”

The delight on Kuroko’s face drew a wider smile from Aomine. “Hmm, I don’t think that would work. But I was planning to let you finish that before we headed back.” He plucked an imaginary bit of lint off his clothes in preparation for heading back. “Back to the castle we go though.”

“No, wait, I want to stay if you’re letting me,” Kuroko said. He hadn’t expected that. He’d thought it would be like last time where Aomine took him right back to the castle. Finding out that might not be the case was a pleasant surprise.

Aomine feigned an innocent look. “I don’t know what you’re talking about with this ‘letting me’ thing. You’re just a hard man to find.” He added as afterthought, “Don’t get too used to it though. Akashi really will have my head if you keep pulling these disappearing acts and take too long to come back.”

“So, are you saying that I should leave less frequently, or come back sooner?” Kuroko asked, taking another bite of the pastry, smile gracing his face again.

“Is both not an option?” It still felt bizarre to be casually chatting with the prince, but Aomine figured those little smiles made it worth it.

“Of course not. There’s so much to see! I’ll never get around to all of it if I’m only coming out here for short amounts of time spread out far apart.” Kuroko told him, and then got a look of determination on his face. “I’m supposed to be ruling this kingdom some day, I need to know about it. How can I expect to do right by the people if I don’t know anything about them?” 

Exasperation colored Aomine’s voice. “Can’t you talk to your parents or Akashi then? We knights aren’t babysitters. I was pulled from sparring to come get you. I made my way up the ranks through sweat and pain. Scavenger hunts through the city are a far cry from that and I don’t want to risk that rank because Akashi blames me for a disappearing prince.”

Kuroko frowned. “Why does he blame you? You didn’t sneak me out of the castle. I went on my own. He could have sent someone else to find me if he was really worried. I never asked him to make a knight my babysitter. I don’t think I need one.”

Aomine sighed. If they continued, they would get nowhere fast. “Take it up with Akashi. I won’t speak for him.” He noticed Kuroko had practically finished his food and indicated the direction of the castle with a tilt of his head. “Ready?”

Kuroko nodded, still thinking over Aomine’s words and how best to be able to leave without getting the knight into trouble. He certainly didn’t want to be the reason that Aomine had problems, but he knew Akashi and his parents weren’t letting him outside either. Akashi had made that abundantly clear the first time Aomine had brought him back.

* * *

Akashi could feel his headache worsen by the minute. “Tetsuya,  _ why _ do you feel the need to cause stress like this? Why can’t you do what  _ most _ princes do and  _ listen _ when people tell them not to put their lives at risk?”

“Because I’m supposed to be ruling this kingdom one day, and I’ve never seen it. The only things I know about it are from history books in the library,” Kuroko argued. “But why do you keep sending the knights after me? They’re plenty busy with other things, such as protecting the castle.”

“Because you seem to be able to elude all the other staff other than that one knight,” Akashi decided not to mention that he just really didn’t like hearing Aomine’s loud voice and his  _ always _ interesting conversations about breasts.

“That doesn’t make me his responsibility,” Kuroko replied, folding his arms over his chest. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Your actions tell me otherwise, Tetsuya,” Akashi simply stated.

“My actions are only because I want to know what’s out there.”

“What’s out there is danger. Danger that you are not capable of handling.”

Kuroko narrowed his eyes at  _ that _ . “Fine.” Perhaps he could become capable of handling it though. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be going to my chambers,” he said, before turning on his heel and exiting.

“Please  _ stay _ there this time.” Akashi considered posting more guards outside his room just in case.

* * *

It took a bit of effort, but Kuroko managed to slip out of his room, and made his way to where the knights stayed, looking around for Aomine.

Aomine was walking down the hall, when he noticed the prince outside the knights’ quarters… looking very lost. He cleared his throat a bit to gain the man’s attention. “I guess I should be thankful that this field trip kept you  _ inside _ the castle.”

“Will you teach me how to fight?” Kuroko asked, getting straight to the point.

“What?!” Aomine spluttered, “Ex--excuse me??”

“Will you teach me how to fight?” Kuroko repeated.

Aomine groaned deeply. “Is it me or Akashi you seem to hate so much? Because I  _ really _ don’t have a death wish, your highness.”

Kuroko frowned a bit at the title, but ignored it for the moment. “I don’t hate either of you. I just want to learn to be able to defend myself.”

“Can’t you ask Akashi?” Any way he looked at it, the idea was just  _ asking _ for Aomine’s head on a stake if Akashi caught wind of it.

“No. Because Akashi is the one who thinks that I can’t protect myself. Right now, he’s right. I want him to not be right eventually.” 

This second groan was slightly muffled by the hand covering the knight’s face in vexation.  _ The universe must hate me. _ “Why am  _ I _ in the middle of this???”

“It’s your choice, of course. You don’t have to teach me.” Kuroko told him, disappointment lacing his tone. He could probably ask another knight, but he didn’t know many of them.

“If you were in my position, you’d know it’s really not.” He sighed in defeat before continuing. “You’ll tell Akashi this was a royal command though. I’d like to live a full life please.”

Kuroko nodded. “Anything you want,” he agreed.

Still envisioning his impending death, Aomine set the time and date before excusing himself. He wondered how his head would look on the stake.


End file.
